


dick soap

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, korekiyo gets impregnated with dish soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: happy birthday korekiyo
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	dick soap

Kreokeyo was working as an anthropologist at pizza hut delivery because shit wasn't working out the way he thought it would. 

He drive his pizza hut car across a bridge and got sexually frustrated because when he drove over one end, the other side didn't seesaw and he didn't nut hard enough. the pizza hut taxi down the fucking car vroom vrom and he drove off a bridge accidentally on purpose and hit rantaro but not really because he was on a boat with three of his sisters

Korekiyo door car door and drowned himself but he remembered that the earth was flat and there was no water and he stopped drowning.

"oh my fucking god you hit my boat fuck you" rantaro said, throwing all thirtheen of his sisters off they boat 

"help me I'm drwoning" korekiyo moaned as he neutered himself

"ow" rantaro scrempted 

"i am in serious medical pain I need to go to a hospital" 

"shut the fuck up you need to go to not my boat because I'm taking my sisters to the fucking aquarium" said rantaro

" Im boutta take my sister to the love hotel after I get this pizza dried out"

"bitch you where"

" you am need to go to the aquarium and fuck yourself" korekiyo 

Rantaor moved his boat directly into korekiyo and whispered directly into his ass very sexy voice make korekiyo nut in pants nnnnnnnnnnnn harder than unseesaw bridge "fuck off there are a very small child on my boat and they're all dead now so shut the fuck up watch you profanity"

runtato fisted a life buoy and korekiyo grabbed it and was dragged him out of the water and onto his sexy boat and korekiyo started dying of ebola from drinking water that had no ice in it

"cough cough oh yeah fuck me i have on a boat rn" said korekiyo as he ebola

"I'm gonna deepthroat soap in your fucking mouth because you say bad word" rantaro said

"wait you cant I will get impargnat" said korekiyo

rantato not respond and he got dish soap. He squirted it in his hand and touch his peepee 

"johny better spread them lips right the fuck now" fre sha vaca donii-chan slapped korekiyo with his dick soap

"no papa" said kokreyo

"open you are mouth" 

"ha ha ha" 

Rantaro put his hard dawn soap penis in korekiyo's face but he couldn't because he was wearing a mask and he couldn't take it off or else he'd get corona.

"vore me with your ass " said rantarvocado sh bending him over the boat railing

"no thank you" said korekiyo as he snapped his own neck penis and died

"time to commit several felonies" said avacoda as he pp inserted his mr clean magic eraser penis 

"ow fuck stop fuck you fuck are you fucking doing" korekiyo stopped being dead because dick soap impregvnarty his anal uterus

"owwowo wow ueuwu oWO im cummjng ow ow owwo I am cum" and he imprengat


End file.
